Never Resist Your First Love
by VisionImpossible
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine first meet each other in NYC, Mercedes is determined to bring them together and offer Kurt advice as the two lovers grow closer and face battles together! Rated T for now.
1. The Small Apple vs the Big Apple

Hello, guys! This is actually my FIRST STORY that I've ever published and I hope that you will like it. It takes place after Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones have already moved into their apartment in New York City and it tells the story of how Kurt would inadvertently meet the man of his dreams. Enjoy! =D

**Chapter 1: The Small Apple vs. the Big Apple**

As the night dawned outside, in his apartment, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel hung a picture of the New Directions on the wall. It was taken on the day they won Nationals back in May 2012 which was also his final full month of being in high school. Kurt smiled as memories quickly flooded in and he couldn't resist tearing up. But it's been five years since graduating from school and now he was independent, living the life he dreamed of in New York City. He loved his new apartment and he enjoyed the views outside of his windows towards the busy streets below. Kurt turned and sat on his queen-sized bed and held a list of things he wanted to do with his life after studying hard in his university. Kurt initially wanted to go to NYADA to pursue his dreams of being on Broadway but he somehow lost interest and decided to go to a fashion college: The London College of Fashion in order to study about fashion. Kurt is now the assistant to one of the associate features editors at _Vogue_ and Kurt dreamed of going up the ranks to become a fashion editor himself.

On the piece of paper which is a list of things he had written five years ago, he ticked off "_Get new apartment in the city_". However, his eyes immediately scrolled down to the next thing he now wants to accomplish: "_Fall in love with someone_". He sighed as no one ever noticed in highs school or in college. Although he had many crushes on several guys, none of them were interested in him. Kurt felt his heart wrench and as he placed his right hand over his chest, he heard his name being called from the living room.

"What now?" Kurt asked to himself as he stood up from his bed and went over to the kitchen. Mercedes Jones was relaxing on the sofa and Mercedes placed her hand onto a spot next to her, signalling for Kurt to sit beside her. Mercedes is Kurt's roommate and they have since remained best friends since Kurt came out of the closet to her seven years ago. As Kurt sat, Mercedes finally spoke: "Can't you believe it? Our apartment is finally finished. The two most fabulous people in the world now live in the Big Apple!" Kurt squealed with excitement and turned to Mercedes and said: "After all the hard work, don't you think that the two of us should celebrate?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow: "I know this fabulous place where they serve the best bagels, pastries and coffee ever!" The two looked at each other and they nodded with agreement. Before the two even knew it, they were already rummaging through their own closets. Mercedes called out to Kurt from her own room that she was ready and Kurt told her that he was not ready yet. He heard Mercedes say: "Isn't it ironic that a girl is faster than you in terms of putting on fabulous clothes for a night out?" Kurt smiled as he finished tying his red bow tie. Equipped with a red sweater, a blue polo and dark blue jeans, Kurt completed his outfit with a pair of brown boat shoes before heading on out of the door with Mercedes into the streets.

"You sure you know where we're goin'?" Kurt asked Mercedes as they strolled down the pavement, linking their arms together like a real couple. "Of course, Porcelain," Mercedes grinned and Kurt shoved her away, making her burst into a bout of laughter. "Don't call me that!" Kurt smirked at her. He hated the nickname because it made him sound like an inanimate yet feminine object. Sue Sylvester had always called him Porcelain back in McKinley High and he just ignored it despite resenting it. "OK, fine. Sorry," Mercedes smiled and she gasped, stopping in her tracks. Kurt stood next to her and wondered why she had stopped. He looked at where Mercedes was staring at, a coffee shop named The Small Apple. "Is this it?" Kurt asked and without warning, Mercedes pulled him with such ferocity that Kurt almost fell over. The two entered the coffee shop and noticed that a fair amount of people were already occupying many seats and they scrambled towards a small brown table accompanied by two chairs. Mercedes looked at Kurt and Kurt instantly sighed. "Fine, I'll order it for you." Mercedes grinned and muttered a thank you as Kurt stood up and walked towards the cashier. A few seconds flew by and Kurt waited patiently for an employee at the coffee shop to take his order. A man dressed with a green and brown apron walked towards a little refrigerator which housed many of the Small Apple's signature beverages and cold snacks. Now impatient, Kurt was surprised that the man didn't see him and he called out to him: "Excuse me." The man turned towards him and went up the cash register: "What would you like, sir?" But Kurt was at a loss of words. The man standing right in front of him was the most gorgeous being he has ever seen in his life. He gasped and suddenly found himself admiring the stranger's striking hazel eyes and saw that his arms were toned and a little muscular. Kurt thought to himself: _Oh my god, you look so h—_but the sound of the stranger clearing his throat interrupted his thoughts.

With such lighting speed, Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head to keep his composure before he looked up to see the handsome stranger who was frowning at him. "Are you okay?" the stranger said, frowning with concern in his eyes. Kurt blinked, "Oh my god. I'm sorry. But..." An awkward silence followed. "Your eyes... they're so... wow. Ummm... Oh my goodness, this is embarrassing." The stranger smiled and chuckled as he looked down, flattered. _I can't believe I called his eyes wow! Okay, pull yourself together, Kurt. He may be handsome but... oh scratch that, he's so hot! _The stranger finally looked up at Kurt and said with a half-laugh: "Thank you. I've never met anyone who complimented my eyes as 'wow'." Kurt smiled, trying not to blush. "You're welcome." As the two stared at each other with awe, the stranger broke the silence and asked: "So you wanted to order something..." Kurt placed his hand on his forehead as he looked down again with embarrassment, "Yes, ummm. I'd like a grande non-fat mocha and a strawberries and cream frappucino please." "You got it," the handsome stranger said and he went back to prepare Kurt's order. As Kurt waited, he couldn't resist looking at the stranger's body. Blue jeans and simple red tee-shirt, along with a pair of brown boat shoes. _Whoa, he has the same shoes as me. He sure knows how to dress up even while he's working here. Oh crap, here he comes._ The stranger turned towards Kurt and handed him his order. As Kurt fumbled for his wallet to pay, the stranger held out his hand, "You don't have to pay. It's on me." Kurt was about to protest but his legs suddenly became jelly and he smiled. "Oh here's a tip at least for the kindest barista in the world." He gave a $10 tip which the barista happily accepted.

As Kurt turned to walk towards Mercedes, he realized that she had been watching him the entire time and a massive grin appeared across her face. "What are _you_ looking at?" Kurt asked as he squinted his eyes with suspicion as, handing her the strawberries and cream frappucino.

"You like him, _don't_ you, Kurtsie?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt tried to keep a straight face but it failed and he smiled.

"Sweet mother of all that is holy, you _do_ like him!" Mercedes jumped with satisfaction.

"First of all, no. I don't! Second of all, he's not even that attractive anyway."

Mercedes folded her arms and arched an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Ya know, I ain't gon stop till you admit you have a crush on him."

"Mercedes! No. I don't have a crush on him." Kurt said almost immediately.

"Wow, you said that so fast. And yes you do like him." Mercedes challenged as she began sipping her frappucino, unimpressed.

"Quit being a diva, OK? I don' like him and... _end_ of discussion."

"Fine." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Kurt looked down and saw that Mercedes was still staring at him. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to let it out. He had to say it...

"OK. He's the hottest barista in the world. His hazel eyes immediately made me melt and his body is so... wow. He even wears the same boat shoes as I do."

"Oh my god. He sounds perfect for you."

"Yeah but I don't think that we're meant to be together."

Mercedes' jaw dropped. "What? Why?"

"I-I... I just have never been in a relationship before, OK? I'm afraid I'm not good enough for him. I don't even look attractive myself."

"Hey, don't talk like that. Kurt, you should go out with him. He could be your first love. The love of your life. And you are attractive, Kurt. With that sleek and slender body and an undeniably amazing sense of fashion, you _are_ the complete package. Hell, even I tried to scoop you once, remember?" Kurt laughed, remembering how Mercedes tried to pursue him before he came out to her.

"Should I stick around and maybe...?" Kurt asked.

"Hell yeah!" Mercedes replied as if she was a hungry lion.

"OK OK. Calm down. I'll stay and maybe talk to him and you..."

"I get it. I get it. I'll just go straight home and you better tell me what happens, Kurt." She winked playfully and the two proceeded to enjoy their beverages.

Half an hour later, Mercedes stood up and threw her empty beverage away. She turned to Kurt and said "Good luck with the barista, homie." Walking out onto the streets, Kurt watched carefully to check if Mercedes was trying to spy on him but as she turned down a corner, she disappeared from sight. Kurt sighed and stood up, realizing he was alone in the coffee shop. He turned to the handsome stranger who was now tidying the cash register and he removed the apron, hanging it with other aprons left behind by his co-workers.

"You're still here, huh?" The stranger called out to Kurt who walked up to the cash register.

"Yeah." Kurt replied.

"Figures."

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I've been watching you, mister. Waiting out there with your friend and I saw that even after finishing your drink, you waited twenty minutes until your friend left. And here we are."

"What are you implying, stranger?" Kurt flirted with him.

"I'm implying that since no one else is here, you were waiting until everyone had left so that you could just talk to me."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Kurt arched an eyebrow.

The barista held up his hands in defeat. "No... no. It's just you're the only one who dared to stay back until everyone's gone."

Kurt smiled and as the handsome barista put on his leather jacket, he walked over so that there was no counter between them in order to continue the conversation.

A moment passed by and Kurt looked at his watch. "Oh dear. I have to go. Guess all this waiting was for nothing." He mocked as he proceeded to walk towards the door. The barista quickly grabbed his keys and closed the lights and the two found themselves standing far away from each other in the dark. Kurt stopped in his tracks and he heard footsteps slowly coming towards him but he didn't feel scared. The lights out in the streets partially illuminated the coffee shop with just enough light that Kurt and the barista could make their figures. Without turning back to see the barista, Kurt felt hands wrap around his waist and the stranger pulled Kurt so that the two were looking at each other. Kurt admired his hazel eyes and he felt his legs turn into jelly. Kurt wrapped his arms around the barista's neck and the two were about to kiss when the barista turned away. Kurt frowned and the barista let go of him, proceeding to walk towards the door. His head tilted to the right and asked playfully over his shoulder "You're gonna come or not?" Kurt quickly went to him and as the barista locked the doors, the two began walking down the street.

Kurt wanted to link his arms with the barista's but decided against it as he thought it'd be weird even though the barista had wrapped his arms around his waist a few minutes ago.

"Where do you wanna go, handsome?" The barista asked which made Kurt's eyes widen and the barista giggled when he saw Kurt's facial expression.

"I was actually gonna go back home."

"Oh really. Lead the way. I'll walk with you."

Flattered, Kurt was shocked when the handsome barista linked his arm with Kurt's and Kurt didn't dare protest. "New York is such a beautiful place, isn't it?" Kurt asked.

The barista looked at him as they continued walking. "Yes, it is. We're very lucky we managed to find a place here."

"True." Kurt cursed at himself as he didn't know what else to say.

The barista arched an eyebrow as the two entered Kurt's street. "You live in Chelsea?"

"Yep. I just moved in a couple of days ago actually."

"Oh wow. And do you love your new apartment?"

"Very much. It's perfect. I'm finally free of my parents and it feels great to be independent." Kurt looked over at him and the handsome barista smiled and he returned his gaze towards Kurt in the eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" The question made Kurt almost have a heart attack. _Did he just call me beautiful? Oh, I better say something back._

"Come to think of it, no."

"Oh, I'm your first?"

"Well, yeah. No one actually notices me because the moment they see me wearing a bowtie and amazing scarves, they think I'm weird." Kurt muttered.

"Well, you know what? Screw them all cuz you _are_ beautiful." The barista said in a very low and sexy voice which made Kurt blush.

"Well, you look..." Kurt couldn't quite find the right word to say.

"What?" He asked in a curious tone.

Kurt tried not to say it but he couldn't resist and he blurted out. "You're hot."

The barista gasped but laughed it off. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are! Look at you, a leather jacket, your hazel eyes and hell, even I could feel your biceps as I'm holding you right now." Kurt giggled.

"Was that a compliment there?" He asked inquisitively.

Kurt hit him in the arm and the two laughed but Kurt groaned as they had finally reached his apartment's building. As the two stopped in front of the doors leading to the lobby, the two turned to each other and the barista stroke Kurt's cheek with his right hand. "This was fun," he announced. "So I guess you better get going." Kurt broke away from his arms "I'll see you soon." As he began walking towards the lobby, the barista called out to him. "Can I see you tomorrow?" Kurt turned to face him, "Sure. I'll meet you at your coffee shop at six." He saw the barista smile and Kurt smiled back as he turned and walked into the lobby. Kurt could see in the corner of his eye that the barista was still standing there and once Kurt entered the elevator, he waved at him before the doors closed.

"Oh my god. You won't believe what just happened." Kurt squealed like a little girl as he took off his shoes and began to undress. Mercedes who had been watching TV all this time turned and gasped.

"Did the two of you kiss?" Mercedes ran up to him in her pyjamas.

"Um. No, Mercedes. We didn't kiss."

"Did you guys go clubbing?"

"No."

"Did you go to his house?" Mercedes pressed on.

"No, Mercedes. Just hold on a sec—"

"Do you know his name?"

The simple question hit Kurt as if a bullet pierced his body. His jaw dropped open and he placed his hands to his head with frustration. "Oh my god. No! I don't know his name."

"Kurt. How could you be so stu—"

"Wait, I'm meeting him tomorrow again. I'll ask for his name then."

"What time?"

"Six in the evening."

"Well then, you better go and you best be getting his name and his number!"

Kurt frowned at her. "Why am I even taking relationship advice from you? You've never been in one before!"

Mercedes held up a finger which indicated her authority over him. "Excuse me? Sam and I are just going long-distance right now cuz he's in Florida right now."

"Yep. In Florida where he's probably banging up a girl on the sandy beach." Kurt teased.

Mercedes slowly walked up to Kurt and gave him a death stare. "Say that again..."

Kurt stood up for himself. "_Banging_ up a girl on the sandy bea—"

"Bitch!" Mercedes pounced on him but Kurt was way ahead of her as he ran to his room, locking it just in time as Mercedes pounded on the door.

A few seconds flew by and the pounding stopped. Kurt knew that Mercedes wasn't the type who had patience when it came to confrontations as she is better with just one-liners and sassy comebacks. "Goodnight, Kurt!" Mercedes called out from behind the door and he heard the door slam shut. Now safer than ever, Kurt undressed himself and put on his Spongebob pyjamas before climbing onto his bed. Drawing his quilt over him, Kurt thought about his time with the handsome barista and hi face suddenly came to his mind. He had called Kurt beautiful which made Kurt smile and he looked forward to meeting his Prince Charming the next day.

Hope y'all enjoyed the story. 333 I plan to type up to 10 chapters, maybe even more! Once again, this is my FIRST story that I've ever published here so please leave comments and reviews and tell me your opinions on it. I've already typed the next three chapters as well, just to let you know.


	2. Getting Closer

**Chapter 2**

It was the day that Kurt Hummel would find out the name of his Prince Charming. He woke up at 10am and it was a Saturday. As he tried to get up, Kurt rubbed his scalp and groaned with exhaustion and went to his bathroom to perform his daily moisturizing ritual. After he had cleansed his skin of all germs, Kurt went into his walk-in closet and picked out a casual outfit: a red cardigan, a blue Tommy Hilfiger polo and a pair of beige pants. Singing to Lady Gaga's _Born This Way_, Kurt had difficulty choosing between the silver or red bowties. He chose the red one and humming with satisfaction, he walked out to see Mercedes slumped to the couch, gobbling on cereal as she watched a daytime soap opera.

"G'morning," Kurt called out, fishing out a carton of milk from the fridge and he grabbed a spoon and a bowl. As he ate breakfast, careful not to spill any cereal on his fabulous outfit, Kurt looked at Mercedes who had already begun crying.

"Are you crying?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes shot up but slumped back into the couch like a sloth. "No. What makes you say that?" She struggled to wipe the tears away.

"I told you not to watch those dumb soap operas. They just make you have an emotional breakdown since you can relate to the characters."

Mercedes turned the TV off and stood up, shoving her cereal bowl into the dishwasher. Kurt looked up and she asked, "You and I need to go shopping! I'm leaving for Florida to visit Sam tomorrow." Kurt choked on his cereal and he struggled to breathe. "You're leaving me? But I'm your best gay." Mercedes laughed. "Well, I'm sorry Kurt but it does get tiresome when I'm always around gay men around here." Kurt gasped at the comment and was about to hit her but she ran to her room to get changed. "Not funny!" Kurt called out and he put his empty cereal bowl into the dishwasher and as he grabbed his pea coat. Mercedes was already done and headed for the door. Kurt observed her outfit, "Nice dress. Too bad it's _so_ last season." Mercedes hit him and they went out, arms linked together.

5th Avenue was buzzing with people and vehicles which did nothing honk randomly and release carbon dioxide to the already unhealthy air. Kurt and Mercedes were window-shopping and Mercedes stopped when she saw a mannequin wearing a sun hat and a blue dress.

"Oh my goodness, I want that!" Mercedes announced and she pulled him into the store and an hour later, they walked out with several shopping bags. Kurt loved shopping but he didn't like it when _he_ wasn't the one shopping and he growled when Mercedes shoved most of the bags at him, signalling him to hold them. The two continued down the street, bumping many people along the way with their oversized bags. They went into dozens of stores and walked out with so many shopping bags that Kurt almost couldn't handle the sheer weight of them all. They had spent the entire day shopping and for the first time in his life, Kurt wasn't enjoying this. He struggled to look at his watch which was blocked by the bag handles and gasped when it read 5:45pm.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be late! Mercedes, I'm afraid you have to hold these bags too." Kurt laughed as he shoved them against Mercedes whose jaw opened wide with shock.

"Go have fun with your prince, Kurt!" Mercedes shouted as Kurt ran for the junction and he turned to the left. He ran as fast he could until he reached the Small Apple. It was flocked with so many people but Kurt managed to evade the crowd and sneak into the side of the cashier and he saw his handsome barista already pulling his coat on. He turned to see Kurt and his face widened with surprise.

"You made it!" he said and he walked out of the cashier, allowing the next employee to take over his shift.

"Whoa, how can you handle this crowd?" Kurt asked as the two walked out.

"Something I like to call a good sleep." He whispered. Kurt laughed and he smiled when he linked his arm with his once again.

"So where are we going, handsome?" Kurt recalled his words the previous night and the handsome barista smiled.

"We are going to my apartment. I just figured that the two of us are probably sick of being around so many people out here." He chuckled.

"Hell yeah. I've been shopping with my roommate the entire day and I'm so exhausted right now." He heaved a sigh of relief as he was already getting excited about seeing his apartment.

"Don't worry. We'll just relax at my place." Kurt could feel his mouth was so close to his ear and he whispered. "_Just_ the two of us."

Already swept off his feet, Kurt rested his head over his shoulder and after five minutes of walking down extremely crowded streets, the barista pulled Kurt into his lobby and Kurt suddenly found himself alone with him in his very own apartment. The apartment is on the 12th floor and Kurt immediately noticed how tidy it is. Books were piled together on shelves and no papers were seen lying anywhere they shouldn't be.

"This is such a nice place. You live in here alone?" Kurt questioned.

"No, I've got a roommate too. His name is Trent and when you meet him, you'll see how much of a diva he is." He said with a half-laugh. "But he's visiting his family for the weekend."

"Cool. Well my roommate has the word 'diva' written all over her too. P.S., your apartment is really nice." Kurt said, impressed.

"Thank you. I will take that as a compliment." He sarcastically bowed and took off his coat. Kurt did the same and he saw that his crush had already prepared a meal for them at the dining table. As he pulled a chair back to allow Kurt to sit on it, Kurt thanked him and he watched as the barista lit up the candles on the table with such gentleness and once he sat down, only did Kurt find himself mesmerized by him.

His hazel eyes glowed and he asked, "How incredibly rude of me not to ask this before but... what's your name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He replied with the utmost dignity. "And you are...?" _Yes, this is it! The moment I've been waiting for all this time._

"I'm Blaine Anderson." He said with a flirtatious smile. _Wow, Blaine Anderson? Such a beautiful name._

""Well, it's a privilege to meet you. And I've never met another guy named Blaine before."

"Me too. But I guess that makes me unique." Blaine laughed as he held up his glass of wine. Kurt turned and saw his own which was already filled up and he held it up too.

"Here's to new friends. Kurt and Blaine." Blaine announced as their glasses clinked together and they partially drank them and once they set them down, Blaine stood up and retrieved a tray with something Kurt instantly recognized.

"Our main course is coq au vin, a French delicassy and I hope that you'll like it."

Kurt's eyes widened with surprise, "Wow. I really love French food. My stepmother would cook me this every once in a while and only after I accomplished something huge."

The handsome man on the other side of the table arched an eyebrow, "Such as...?" Kurt looked at him, "When me and the glee club I was in won Nationals on my graduating year." Memories flooded in and Kurt couldn't help but smile sadly as he started on his meal.

"You miss them, don't you?" Blaine asked as he began eating his meal.

"Yeah, I do. Although we'd all meet up every once in a while. We've all remained good friends ever since we all graduated from high school."

"And how was high school for you?" The question inadvertently caused Kurt to cringe.

"It was... bad" Kurt confessed.

"How come?" Blaine asked as curiosity engulfed him quickly.

"Well to say the least, being in glee club was almost considered 'social suicide' because many students thought it was lame and stupid. But that was the one place where I could showcase my talent. I became one of the first 5 original members of the club and we named it 'New Directions'." Kurt told Blaine who leaned forward, intently listening as he continued eating. "So more and more students joined and after two years of failing to win Nationals, we finally won when most of us were about to graduate."

"No way! New Directions? I was in Dalton Academy and I was the lead singer of the Warblers. I remember it all now. I think we competed against each other." Blaine responded, struggling to remember more of the past.

"Wait. You were the lead singer? I don't mean to be rude but why are you now working at a coffee shop now instead of having a singing career." Kurt pressed on.

"Well, I did want to continue singing but I just lost interest in it all and on my senior year, I quit being the lead singer and ended up being among those in the background. But yeah, I can still sing and I just decided to follow my father's example who was a high-profiled chef back in Ohio and I decided to move to New York because I was suddenly so interested in cooking." Blaine looked at Kurt who had an inquisitive look on his face. "But now I own the Small Apple after I converted it into a coffee shop and it's been a success."

"Well I'm happy for you, Blaine." Kurt smiled to show him his support.

"Thanks. But didn't you say earlier that high school was bad for you. Was there anything else other than being unpopular?"

"Well I..." Kurt hesitated as his nightmare came back to his mind. "I-I... I was bullied and tormented everyday by this jock named Dave Karofsky who humiliated and emotionally scarred me for life. He hated me just for being gay and I was the only openly gay guy in school."

"What'd he do to you, Kurt?" Blaine, sounding very concerned.

"He shoved me to lockers and pushed me to the ground. Name calling and insulting me. The works. But I got through it because it made me stronger and I believed in myself. There were times where I just wanted to run away but thanks to having a supportive family, I never gave up on hope."

"Oh I'm sorry that I brought this up, Kurt. I didn't mean –"

Kurt held up his hand. "It's fine, Blaine. That part of my life's over and now I have moved on." He swallowed his throat. "But thanks for listening."

"Of course. Of course. You can always talk to me about stuff like this." Blaine responded and he placed his hand over Kurt's. It felt warm and Kurt melted and blushed.

"I don't why Blaine but whenever I'm with you, I feel safe. I feel secure and I just never met anyone who made me feel like this before." Kurt looked up and a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Shh. Shh. It's OK, Kurt. I'm here. I'm right here." Blaine said soothingly as he walked over to sit beside Kurt and the two hugged each other. "You're safe now, Kurt. You're safe with me. I'll protect you no matter what happens." Kurt tried to hold back his tears and as the two pulled away and looked at each other in the eye, Kurt gave a weak smile. Kurt was falling in love with Blaine and Blaine was also falling in love with Kurt. As the two embraced each other, Blaine asked, "Do you want to watch a movie here after dinner?" "I'd love to," Kurt said weakly and when Blaine returned to his original seat across from Kurt, the two glanced at each other before they proceeded to finish their meals. "Thank you so much, Blaine. This meal was so delicious." Kurt exclaimed while using a napkin to clean his mouth. "Anytime, Kurt," Blaine replied and as he moved to put the dishes into the dishwasher, Kurt's cellphone buzzed and Kurt saw that it was a text message from Mercedes.

"_Hey, Kurtsie. When are you coming back home? Still hanging out with yo' man, huh?_"

Kurt texted back. "_I'll text you later. I'm spending time with Blaine._"

"_OMG his name's Blaine. HOT!_"

"_Mercedes, calm down. You already have Sam to mess around with._" Kurt giggled.

"_OK fine_... D: _Gotta go, trying out my new clothes. Peace out!"_

Kurt placed his cellphone back into his pocket and he didn't realize that while he was texting, Blaine had already put in a DVD into the player and the TV was turned on. Kurt stood up and he asked which movie they're going to watch. Blaine turned to look up at Kurt, "An old classic, _Moulin Rouge_!" Upon hearing the film's name, Kurt suddenly jumped for joy, "I _loved_ that movie as a child. Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor were awesome singers even they technically aren't." Blaine liked that Kurt was now happy since he broke down earlier on during dinner. As the movie was about to play, the two men sat on the couch together. Kurt and Blaine could easily feel the sexual tension between them as each subtly huddled closer to each other. Once they were right beside each other, Blaine placed his arm over Kurt's shoulder and Kurt rested his head against his chest. He didn't care how personal this was getting and he wasn't about to stop now. He could feel Blaine's calm breathing and even his heartbeat.

"Is this okay?" Kurt whispered, not wanting to disturb Blaine from enjoying the movie.

"Okay is _such _an understatement, Kurt." Blaine flirted and Kurt blushed.

Just 30 minutes into the film, Blaine turned the TV and the DVD player off as he noticed that Kurt was already sleeping in his arms. He smiled at the fact that Kurt's face was resting on his own chest and trying not to wake Kurt up; he stretched out his arm and turned the lamp off. In the dark, Blaine placed his head over Kurt's and within minutes, he fell asleep with the man of his dreams in his own arms.


	3. 1, 2, 3

**Chapter 3**

The vibrating of his cellphone woke Kurt up and he realized that he had slept in Blaine's arms the entire night. Blaine was still in his slumber and Kurt looked at his text message which was from Mercedes.

"_Where have you been, Kurt? You didn't come home last night._"

Kurt texted back "_Sorry. I spent the night here w/ Blaine. Your stupid text message woke me up. _:G"

"_Sorry but aren't we going out today? It's my last day in the Big Apple b4 I fly to Florida for a week n' ur there in the Small Apple!_"

"_I'm at Blaine's house, bitch!_" Kurt and Mercedes didn't care about swearing at each other. They had already grown used to it by hearing them being directed at them in high school.

"_Wait. U slept w/ Blaine? OMG!_"

"_Fully clothed and it was unintentional. I'll cya at 2pm. gtg_"

Kurt struggled to put his cellphone back into his pocket but Blaine's arms were preventing him from doing so. Then, Kurt accidentally hit Blaine's arm with his phone and he mumbled, eyes slowly blinking back to life.

"Kurt? Are you still there?" Blaine muttered sheepishly, as if he couldn't feel Kurt on him.

"Yes, Blaine. I'm here." Kurt then tickled Blaine's nose and as he tried to shove his finger away, he was already fully awoke. "That was not necessary, Kurt," Blaine frowned at him as he stood up and stretched himself, preparing for the new day. Kurt just laughed and Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him up so suddenly that Kurt bumped against him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and he rested his forehead against Kurt's. Blaine's hazel eyes made Kurt sigh and Blaine asked, "What's wrong?" Kurt looked away and the two pulled back, "I have to go."

"What? Why?" Blaine asked, his voice cracked with disappointment.

"I have to get back home and say goodbye to my roommate. She's flying to Florida tomorrow and I have to say goodbye to her."

"Oh." Blaine scratched his scalp and Kurt walked up to him and held his hands, "But...," Kurt said.

"But what...?" Blaine asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"I can meet you tonight after I send my friend off to the airport. Her flight's just after midnight. So I'll get to come back by around 10 tonight."

Blaine placed his hand under Kurt's chin and brought it up so that Kurt was looking directly into his hazel eyes. "I'll meet you at your apartment tonight then."

"You know the way to my place?"

"I sorta remember that night we had walked together..." Blaine whispered as he fixed Kurt's bowtie and tightened it. They headed for the door and as Kurt stepped outside, Blaine pulled him back and kissed him in the cheek. Not wanting to see Kurt's reaction, Blaine quickly said bye and closed the door. Outside, Kurt placed his hand over where Blaine had kissed him. He had never been kissed before and though it wasn't on the lips, Kurt was overjoyed. Was this his real chance at love? He walked over to the elevator and out he went into the streets and by the time he reached his apartment, it was 1:56pm.

Mercedes yanked the door open and hugged Kurt with so much force that Kurt almost couldn't breathe. "So how'd it go?" Mercedes asked and Kurt proceeded to tell her about anything. An hour into the conversation, Mercedes held up a hand, effectively interrupting Kurt in mid-sentence.

"Blaine said he would protect you no matter what?" Mercedes questioned.

"Yes. Yes he did," Kurt nodded.

"And he kissed you in the cheek?"

Kurt hesitantly responded, "Yes!"

Mercedes placed a hand over her chest, "How sweet. So how are you meeting up with him again?"

"Tonight. He's gonna meet me here."

"Our apartment. That's major, KH."

"I know!" Kurt squealed and he leaned closer to Mercedes and confessed, "I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Then, boy. What you waitin' fo'?"

"Apparently, for you to leave."

"Heyyy." She hit him in the arm and they hugged. "I'm gonna miss you, Kurt. Tell me everything when I'm back next week, promise?" She held out her pinky promise finger and Kurt quickly did the same and as the as their fingers hugged each other, Mercedes stood up. "Kurt. Call him to come here now."

"What? No. You're still here."

"Well, I'm leaving now for my singing gig at _Scandals_ and I will leave the club at around ten to come back here, grab my luggage and go to the airport."

"Really?" Kurt asked, unconvinced.

"Yep, right now." She grabbed her coat and hugged Kurt one final time before he led her to the door and waved her goodbye as she disappeared into the elevator. Now all alone, Kurt imagined all of the things he and Blaine could do in his apartment now that Mercedes is about to leave New York for a week. He fished out his cellphone and called Blaine to come over at 7pm and explained everything. It was still only 4pm as Kurt lazily slumped into his couch and turned on the TV.

6:58pm, Kurt's watch read and the doorbell suddenly rang, startling Kurt. He quickly sprang up to a body-length mirror. He unbuttoned his shirt a bit and steadied his bowtie before heading over to open the door for Blaine.

"The receptionist downstairs told me where you live," Blaine confessed and Kurt smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Sweet place, Kurt." Blaine scanned the living room. "How'd you afford all this?"

"I'm an assistant to a fashion editor at _Vogue_. P.S., me and my roommate had already saved up a lot before moving in here."

"_Vogue_? You work at _Vogue_?" Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at Kurt.

"Yep. Some job, huh?"

"Wow, that's crazy." Kurt blushed and the two walked together down to the lobby and out to the streets. Attempting to not bump into other people on the already crowded sidewalk, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and drew him closer to him. Kurt could feel the warmth of Blaine's hand as it deeply contrasted the cold atmosphere around them. Startled, Kurt tried not to show any facial expressions and he looked at Blaine curiously. Blaine was facing forward and upon seeing Kurt's eyes at him from the corner of his eye, Blaine turned to him and smiled. "So where are we going, beautiful?" he asked in his low, sexy voice again. Kurt sighed when Blaine called him beautiful and replied, "We're going to _Scandals_. That's where my roommate is doing her night shift as a singer." Blaine responded quickly, "Wow, I heard that it's a very popular hangout for many couples." _Exactly_, Kurt thought as he walked on.

When they arrived at _Scandals_, Kurt ran over to the front door and pulled it open and made a hand gesture which told Blaine to go in first. Blaine went in, playfully pulling Kurt in with him and as Kurt led the way through the partially crowded bar, Mercedes ran up to the two of them. "Hey Kurt," Mercedes hugged him and once she turned to see Blaine for the first time, she faltered. Kurt saw the expression of her face and rolled his eyes. _She's falling for him too! _Blaine smiled at her and held out a hand, snapping Mercedes out of her trance and she shook it weakly. "You must be Blaine, right?" She glanced at Kurt who had been eyeing her reaction upon meeting Blaine all this time. "Kurt told me all about you." Blaine turned to Kurt, "Yep, we met just two days ago and ever since, we've been just hanging out together." Making sure Blaine was looking, Mercedes gave a glance at Kurt which read _Damn, Kurt! He is hot!_ Blaine turned to her, "Kurt told me you're singing here." Mercedes awkwardly replied, "Yes, I am and I do it twice a week and... oh, I better get going." Kurt knew it's Mercedes' time to get up on the small stage and sing. "Take care of him, Kurt." She winked as she stumbled off, her heels making rather loud noises as she went on.

Kurt laughed as he watched Mercedes stumble onto the stage and began singing _Silly Love Songs_. Blaine led Kurt to a table where they ordered some red wine. As they sat, they couldn't resist the urge of looking at each other in the eye. Blaine's hazel eyes never failed to make Kurt gasp for breath, unable to handle its beauty altogether.

"If I recall..." Kurt teased. "I was the one who mostly talked about my high school so now I want to hear about you." Blaine then sat up and cleared his throat.

"Well, I already told you about Dalton Academy. So um..." Blaine frowned as if he was struggling to remember his past. "I was raised in Westerville, Ohio by my two parents who loved so dearly as a child, along with my brother, Cooper." Kurt tilted his head in curiosity, wanting Blaine to go on. "So we grew up as a family together and we loved one another. That is..." Blaine made a sad face and looked away, unable to look directly at Kurt. "Until I came out."

Kurt placed his hand over his mouth in shock. "They _rejected_ you?"

"Well, my brother was cool with it and he supported me but my parents... They didn't react the same way as my brother." Blaine cleared his throat, looking down.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt apologetically said.

"They'd..." Blaine then closed his eyes and after a brief moment to regain his composure, he continued. "They'd yell at me and always say that I am a disgrace to the family. And that emotionally scarred me and I still, to this day, feel worthless."

Kurt reached for his hand, placing his over Blaine's gently. "Blaine, you are _not_ worthless. Even though I literally just met you two days ago, I know that you're not who your parents say you are." Blaine looked up and for the first time, Kurt saw another side of him. The vulnerable, hurt and angry side of him. Before, he had an imaginary wall up, keeping all his emotions inside. Kurt felt guilty for having Blaine to expose his true emotions but he relented against it because he knew that no one is perfect. Blaine looked at him and mumbled in his breath, "Thanks." He looked up, desperately trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"It's OK, Blaine. They're out of your life now. You can start anew." Kurt rubbed his hand, consoling him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I almost cried there." Blaine wiped a tear off his cheek. "I feel so stupid whenever I cry."

Kurt reached out and with his other hand and Kurt brought Blaine's chin up so that he could see his watery hazel eyes. "Crying doesn't make you stupid, Blaine." He hesitated before he went on. "It just makes you human." Blaine gave a half-laugh as he wiped the final tears away, "I just don't know why there's so much hate in the world." Kurt nodded, "I know how you feel."

Blaine sat up once again and placed his other hand over Kurt's. "Which is why I'm so lucky to meet someone like you." Kurt's mouth opened a fraction and his face turned red. "I've never met anyone as sweet and beautiful as you, Kurt." Blaine continued, making Kurt's legs go wobbly. "Me neither," Kurt looked at Blaine, indicating that he was referring to him. He had found his true soulmate. All his life, he has been looking for the _one_ and now that he's here, Kurt sighed.

At that time, Mercedes began singing Whitney Houston's classic, _I Will Always Love You_ and Blaine stood up, holding out a hand to Kurt. "May I have this dance?" he asked in his sexy masculine voice. "Of course," Kurt took his hand and the two walked over to the dancefloor where many other couples were already slow dancing. The atmosphere was so intimate and Kurt felt Blaine interlocked his fingers with his and his other hand moved to the back of Kurt's shoulder. Kurt did the same, laughing and the two began to slow dance, their feet carefully moving in rhythm. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's and looked straight at his eyes, "God, you're so beautiful." Kurt smiled as he lost count of how many times Blaine had called him beautiful and he whispered to him, "Well you're hotter." Blaine laughed and gently squeezed Kurt's fingers.

Onstage, Mercedes looked down at all the couples slow dancing and smiled when she came across Kurt and Blaine. They were indeed the perfect couple. Mercedes continued into the end of the bridge of the song, anxiously hoping in her mind for them to kiss.

_And I wish you joy! And happiness... But above of all these, I wish you luhh... oh love... _The subsequent famous silence in the song made Blaine look at Kurt and he mumbled in his breath, "I'm sorry but I have to do this..." He closed the gap between him and Kurt and their lips gently collided with each other. Blaine's lips were warm and soft against his Kurt's and the two closed their eyes as the drums sounded and Mercedes sang the most grandiose line of the song. _And I... oh I... Will Always Love You... oh I Will Always... Love You! I... Will Always... Love You... you hoo hoo, I... Will Always Love YOU! _Kurt sighed out through his nose as his body relaxed altogether, refusing to let Blaine go. Everything was in slow motion and their interlocked fingers tightened, Blaine's hand moved soothingly to the back of Kurt's neck, skimming his fingers through Kurt's carefully coifed hair. Kurt tilted his head a fraction, deepening the kiss and the two held on to each other, their lips refusing to leave one another's. Everything didn't matter anymore and when the kiss was over, Blaine was in front of Kurt again and both breathed heavily, unable to hide their urge to move back in for a second kiss.

The kiss had taken Kurt by surprise and all he remembered was Mercedes singing the most epic lyrics of all and Blaine sinking deeper into his lips, hands over his hair and neck. As the kiss ceased to exist, Kurt wanted more and he locked eyes with Blaine and when there was no doubt and hesitation to be found, Blaine suddenly stepped forward and smashed his lips against Kurt's once again. Blaine's hands ran across Kurt's hair and Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's cheeks, pulling him even more. Kurt squeezed and Blaine groaned softly, wrapping his arms ever so tightly around Kurt's neck. The two didn't protest and didn't dare to stop, tilting their heads in unison in a successful effort to further deepen their kiss. As Blaine stepped back to breathe, Kurt gasped for breath, unable to come to terms with what just happened. _My first kiss_, Kurt thought, _oh my god that was my first and second kiss ever!_ Kurt saw Blaine smile slightly and he stroked his luscious hair which made Blaine arch an eyebrow. "Come here, I'm not done with _you_," Blaine declared as he grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him back, their lips colliding with sheer ferocity once again. Kurt groaned and he closed his eyes, savouring the moment. They didn't care about anything but each other and the third kiss was longer, much more heated and the most passionate kiss Kurt and Blaine ever had. As they stepped back, Kurt looked away, his face already turned apple red. Blaine laughed and the two continued dancing as Mercedes began singing Mariah Carey's _We Belong Together _who was smiling with glee.

As the two embraced each other, Kurt and Blaine didn't know that they were being watched by a man who was sitting at an empty table by himself. He actually went to Dalton Academy at the same time as Blaine and never being able to reveal his true feelings, he wanted Blaine for himself. He was disgusted upon the sight of Kurt though he didn't know him and he walked out of the bar with an agenda: to take Blaine away from that stranger and be with him instead. The man was none other than Sebastian Smythe...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dun Dun DUN! The epic cliffhanger! Hope you're still enjoying the story since you've just read the first 3 chapters. I'm done with Ch. 4 and I'm putting the finishing touches on Ch. 5. Let the drama continue... =)


	4. It Takes Two to Make a Relationship

**Hey guys, so here's Chapter 4! I just watched the Whitney Houston episode and it was AMAZING! Klaine scenes were so dramatic and... hell w/ you, Chandler. Anyways, I'm really concerned right now because I'm not receiving a lot of response to this story as I had hoped for and so it would really be great if you leave a review of this story. This story is FAR from over and so please review it and hope y'all enjoy this chapter too.**

**Chapter 4: It Takes Two to Make a Relationship**

It's been two months since Kurt and Blaine had their first kiss together. In fact, it also commemorated their second and third kisses ever and that fact made Kurt giggle as he yawned, struggling to get up from bed. It was a Monday and he hated waking up in the morning because that is when gravity always overpowered him, pulling back down to bed. But it is an everyday struggle as Kurt stood up and went over to his bathroom. After he took a cold shower and singing _Defying Gravity_ while scrubbing himself with his soap, Kurt then went over and did his signature moisturizing routine. Mercedes' face brightened when she saw Kurt walk like a zombie out of his room in another of his fabulous yet casual outfits. "Come have breakfast," Mercedes exclaimed and Kurt sheepishly went over and sat in a chair opposite of her. "How are you on this fine morning, countertenor?" Mercedes asked as she gulped a spoonful of milk and cereal into her mouth. Kurt smiled, "I feel great, Mercedes. Blaine and I have been dating for over two months and oh... I can't stop thinking about him." Mercedes leaned forward, anxious to hear more news, "So what's the next step?" Kurt looked away, and muttered, "I want him with move in with me." He heard the sound of Mercedes' spoon crashing into the cereal bowl and he looked to see her jaw dropped open. "What? Move in here? But I live here, Kurt!" Mercedes whined. "As much as I want you take your relationship with Blaine a level higher, I'm afraid I can't–" Kurt cut her off mid-sentence, "But I love him, Mercedes." Mercedes' jaw dropped even more and she stuttered, "Yo... You you... luh luv...him?" Kurt's face turned red as he too was shocked at what he had just said. He had never said that he loves Blaine and hell, even Blaine hasn't said that he loves him. Kurt sat up, "I think I do." He hesitated then continued, "Gee, I don't know. I just never felt like this before." He witnessed Mercedes quickly forming the widest grin in the world on her her already annoying face. "What are _you_ looking at?" Kurt challenged, looking away. "Kurt and Blaine, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She teased and Kurt slapped her in the arm. "Stop that," Kurt said defiantly but Mercedes didn't stop. "If you want him to move in here, yo ass better go up to him one-on-one and tell him that you _love_ him."

Kurt suddenly lost his appetite as he looked down at his warm pancakes. "I can't," he mumbled. Mercedes' eyes widened, "Why not?" Kurt looked at her and sighed, "This probably sounds stupid but I.. I don't know if he feels the same way for me." "What are you talking about? Ever since the two of you lovebirds kissed three times in a row courtesy of my awesome rendition of _I Will Always Love You_..." Mercedes flipped her back with pride and Kurt rolled his eyes. "... you two have been inseparable. Of course he loves you. He just probably is scared of revealing his true feelings to you." Kurt frowned at her, "For the first time since I first met you, that was the most sensible thing you have ever said." Mercedes bowed sarcastically, "Thanks, and yo betta get yo fine white ass up now and march over to his coffee shop and pull him close to you and kiss him so passionately that when one of you says 'I love you' for the first time, you'll know that he _means _it." Mercedes looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes and mumbled to herself, "That'd be so damn romantic!" Kurt waved his hand to bring Mercedes back to reality, "Um, hello, Whitney wannabe but I can't go down there now! It's Monday, ya know. I have to go to work." Mercedes slumped back into her chair with disappointment, sighing as she crossed her arms. An eerie silence followed and Kurt stood up, "Fine, I'll meet him later tonight. I'll confess my true feelings to him and then can he move in here?" Mercedes winked, "Hell yeah, and he better sleep in your room cuz there's only two bedrooms and the other one is reserved for me." Kurt laughed, stood up and wrapped his scarf around his neck and after putting on a beige trench coat, he saw a little gift wrapped up with a cute red ribbon, complete with a little note on it.

"What's this?" Kurt asked as he picked it up.

"Didn't you know? It's Valentine's Day!" Mercedes replied. Kurt choked but managed to hold onto the gift. "I completely forgot. So is this from Blaine?" He plucked the note and unfolded it to read it. Mercedes said, "Probably," munching on her cereal once more.

_To my very own beautiful prince,_

_ I hope you enjoy this little gift I got for you. Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Thinking of you,_

_Blaine A._

"Oh my god, it's from Blaine!" Kurt squealed as he unwrapped the gift. As he put the wrapping aside, he looked down; two pink teddy bears were kissing each other with cute little heart-shaped pillows in their arms, joining them together. "Aww, how cute!" Kurt giggled like a little girl as he admired his gift. Mercedes had placed her bowl into the dishwasher and walked over to him, "First of all, that's adorable. Second of all, do _you,_ Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, have a gift for him?" Kurt fished out a small gift with a miniature bowtie stamped onto it. It was the size of a little box that could house a wedding ring.

Mercedes backed away. "Is that an engagement ring?" Kurt turned to her, shocked. "Of course not." He hid the little gift back into his pocket. "Then what is it?" But Kurt shook his head, not wanting to disclose any further information about it. "I won't tell you. P.S., I lied. Of course I remembered it's Valentine's Day." Kurt unbuttoned his beige trench coat and put on a red pea coat to commemorate the holiday. "Bye," Kurt said as he walked out to work, leaving Mercedes behind to admire Blaine's gift.

000000000000000000000000

It was 7pm and Blaine wore a red apron with a huge heart over it as he worked the counter at the Small Apple. He hoped that Kurt received his gift and he imagined Kurt smiling and jumping for joy. He laughed and Kurt had told him that he was to meet him here and the two would go to his apartment to spend Valentine's Day together for the first time. _I love you, Kurt._ Blaine thought but he suddenly frowned. Is he in love with Kurt? Well, he guessed so since they've been dating for two months and every time they were together, they would engage in hot and passionate make out sessions. Blaine has never felt like this before, overcome with the pressing desire to see his beautiful face whenever the two parted their ways for the day. But the overall impeding question remained: _Am I in love with Kurt Hummel?_

Blaine was too busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice a tall, sleek figure already waiting to order at the counter. "Excuse me," the man said, waving to grab Blaine's attention. Blaine shook his head and when he looked at him, he gasped. He had the boldest cheekbones and carried a very wide smile, complete with a red blazer, a T-shirt and a black tie. Focusing on him again, Blaine asked, "I'm sorry. Um... what would you like to order?" The man grinned, "Yeah, I'd like a vanilla frappucino and a chocolate chip cookie. To go." "Comin' right up," Blaine automatically said as he went back and prepared his order. _Why was his face so familiar? Have I seen this guy before?_ Blaine wondered as he placed a chocolate chip cookie into a small paper bag. As he finished preparing the vanilla frappucino, Blaine could feel the man staring at him from behind. _Is he looking at my body the way Kurt does?_ Blaine quickly brushed the thought aside and he placed the frappucino into the paper bag and as he folded it, he said, "That'd be $6.99, sir." The man pulled his wallet out gracefully and gave a ten, "Keep the change, handsome." He winked and grabbed the paper bag and walked off.

With the ten dollars in his hand, Blaine stared as the man was about to walk out, bewildered. _That face. That smile. That voice. _Suddenly, Blaine remembered and blurted out, "Sebastian?" The man stopped in his tracks and turned around, frowning. "So you _do _remember me, Blaine?" He asked inquisitively, returning to the counter. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I just... I... it's been years since I last saw you." Blaine mumbled, trying to make up his mind. Sebastian placed the paper bag aside and held out a hand, "I've missed the good ol' days back at Dalton." Blaine shook his hand, smiling that a long lost friend has returned after a long time. Blaine took off his apron and turned to Sarah, one of his employees. He told her that he was taking a short break and he'd be chatting with Sebastian. As Blaine continued talking to Lisa, Sebastian couldn't help but admire Blaine's build. His body has gotten more muscular since he last saw him at Dalton. He looked up and down, taking the precious time to enjoy Blaine's body in front of me. He quickly looked back up and smiled, taking his paper bag with him and joining Blaine at a table, sitting across from him.

"Wow, Sebastian. It's really great to see you. What have you been up to all these years?" Blaine asked, folding his arms and crossing his legs with curiosity.

"Well, I've been trying to continue my singing career. I live in Los Angeles now and I'm considering moving here, so..." Sebastian trailed off, looking straight at Blaine's eyes.

"Well that's great! That's what you get for being a Warbler." Blaine smiled.

Sebastian suddenly placed his hand over Blaine's in an eerie fashion similar to what Kurt does. Blaine was surprised by this but he didn't dare show an ounce of confusion as Sebastian stared straight at him, his hand cupping his chin. "I have to admit, Blaine. You've been working out, huh?" Sebastian flirted with him which took Blaine aback. "Um yeah, boxing's always a great workout," Blaine said nervously as images of Kurt flashed across his mind. Sebastian leaned forward, "Well you look a_mazing_, Blaine." Blaine faked a smile, "Thank you." Sebastian pressed on, "And since it's Valentine's Day, I was wondering if we could catch up with dinner at my hotel." Blaine was speechless. Sebastian was trying to flirt with him and he had known he was gay ever since they became friends back at Dalton but somehow, during their senior year, Sebastian had already began acting strangely and Blaine never had the courage to ask him if something's up. He didn't know that Sebastian has a major crush on him and now Sebastian _wants_ him.

Blaine had to tell the truth. He couldn't hide it in anymore and he never saw himself being _with _Sebastian. Finally, he confessed, "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I'm actually busy tonight." A flick of surprise flashed across Sebastian's face but he quickly reverted back to his neutral smile.

"Oh well, what about tomorrow?" Sebastian refused to pass this opportunity up. Blaine replied, "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I'm very busy all week and I... I don't think we could have time to meet up."

"I've been watching you, Blaine." Sebastian said suddenly which made Blaine's eyes widen with surprise. "I saw you hanging out with that guy who always seems to wear those horrible bowties. I mean, what's up with that?" He sat up, a sly smile appeared across his face.

"You've been... _spying_ on me?" Blaine gasped under his breath, unable to comprehend how their "catching up" conversation has turned for the worse.

"Yes," Sebastian said slowly. "And I suppose you're seeing him tonight, hmmm?" Blaine couldn't stand this anymore and he stood up and pointed at the door, "I think it's time for you to leave, Sebastian."

"Why the hurry, Blainey?" Sebastian teased and he didn't make any movement to get up, remaining ever so still in his chair.

"You did _not_ just call me Blainey!" Blaine was fuming and his only desire was for Sebastian to leave. "Get out! I never want to see you again."

Another man's voice entered the heated argument but in a very gentle and soothing tone. "Who do you never want to see again, Blaine?" Blaine turned and gasped as Kurt had just arrived to pick him up for their date. Unbeknownst to the situation, Kurt turned and saw Sebastian who had been staring at him with his mouth opened a fraction with shock. Blaine walked over to Kurt and held his hand, "Kurt, could you wait outside, I just have to deal with this customer for a minute, OK?" Kurt frowned, "What'd he do?" He turned to look at Sebastian who smiled at him. "So _this_ is the guy you've been seeing, Blainey?" Blaine scoffed at him but Kurt was now much more confused, "Blainey?" Before the conversation began to spiral out of control, Sebastian held out his hand, "Sebastian Smythe, I'm one of Blaine's old friends." Blaine muttered, "_Used to_ be one of my old friends" and with that, he grabbed Sebastian and walked him out to the exit. As Kurt stood at his spot with confusion as he was about to shake Sebastian's hand, Blaine pushed Sebastian away from his shop.

Outside, Sebastian smirked. "So _he's_ the guy, Blainey?" Blaine didn't say anything and said, "Get out of my sight, Sebastian. And no he's _not_ the guy." Kurt overheard what Blaine said and his heart clenched when he heard Blaine say, "The guy I'm seeing is _way_ better than him." Sebastian laughed, "I'll see you soon, Blaine. _Real_ soon." Upon saying that, he walked away until Blaine lost sight of him in the crowd. When he walked back in, Kurt walked past him, not daring to make contact with him. Blaine frowned and asked what was going on. Kurt turned around to face him, "So I'm _not_ the guy, huh?" Blaine was trying to comprehend what he was saying and then realized what he had done. "No, Kurt. It's not like that. Just let me explain." He reached out to hold Kurt's hands but he rejected him, backing away. "You're seeing another guy?" Kurt's voice cracked, a tear trickling down his cheek. "A guy who's way _better_ than _me_?" He turned towards the door and Blaine ran and blocked his way, standing between Kurt and the door. Kurt closed his eyes, trying to not let the tears burst out of control. Blaine reassured him, "Kurt, please. Don't do this. I didn't mean what I said. That guy was trying to get me to date him but he-he... he was going to hurt you, Kurt." Kurt didn't believe a word Blaine was saying and tried to pass over him but Blaine didn't let him. "Please, Kurt. Oh god. He _was_ going to hurt you."

Kurt angrily retaliated, "Get out of my way, Blaine." He managed to push Blaine off the door and as he went out, Blaine pulled him back. As Kurt turned around, he slapped Blaine in the face. Taken aback, Blaine stepped back, holding his hand over where Kurt had just slapped him. "Kurt... I-I'm so sorry. Just please -" But Kurt pointed his index finger directly at him. "You're my first love, Blaine!" Blaine was shocked that Kurt said _love_ and Kurt stepped forward. "You're my first and I was careful to try to be with a guy who wasn't either homewrecker or a cheater. And yes I did fall for you the moment I first met you and all my life I've been ridiculed, shoved to the ground and insulted and I thought that _you _could finally be someone I could trust but... I-I..." Kurt's rage levelled down and he murmured, "I guess I was wrong." Blaine stared at him. _He did love me_, he thought. _He has feelings for me!_ Blaine stepped towards him but Kurt backed away. "Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine," Kurt said with such sadness in his eyes that Blaine was literally fighting the urge to go up to him and kiss him. He turned and walked down the sidewalk, leaving Blaine standing alone outside of his coffee shop. A crowd had actually gathered around the two when they were fighting and upon seeing Kurt leave, they began to disperse. Before walking on, a man placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Sorry man."

Blaine slowly walked back into the Small Apple, heartbroken. People had also been watching the commotion outside and they looked away as Blaine walked to retrieve his jacket. His assistant Sarah turned to him, breaking the silence, "Sorry, Blaine. You didn't deserve that." Blaine gave a weak smile and put on his coat, "I need to go home. Mind taking over for tonight?" Sarah nodded instinctively and bid him farewell as Blaine stepped out onto the streets. He had just met Sebastian for the first time in years who suddenly became a sort of a creeper and he wants Blaine for himself, subtly threatening to hurt Kurt. Blaine's face softened. _Kurt_. _I'm so sorry that I said those words... but they were to protect you from that damn Sebastian. _As he entered his apartment and ignored his roommate Trent who asked him about his date, Blaine still could feel the sting on his cheek where Kurt had slapped him. _I really did hurt you, Kurt. I didn't mean to and... _Blaine felt a tear stream down his cheek. He felt empty without Kurt by his side and he began to sob into his pillow in his bed. He had locked the door so that Trent couldn't come in and as Blaine looked at a picture of him and Kurt kissing each other on his cellphone, he muttered to himself: "I love you, Kurt. I really do." And at that moment, something snapped within him and Blaine looked up, determined to get back with Kurt after all he had just put him through on the most romantic holiday of the year. He clenched his fists, pushing aside the image of Sebastian away from his mind and replacing with the night when he and Kurt were dancing in _Scandals_. The night when they first kissed with Mercedes performing _I Will Always Love You_.

Blaine undressed himself and changed into his Mickey Mouse pyjamas. He pulled his quilt over him and the moment he fell asleep, he dreamed about Kurt. He needed him and he realized that he truly loves him.

0000000000000000000000000000

**OK, so I'm guessing that you, the readers, hate me for making them break up but what's a good story without any drama! Don't worry, Ch. 5 is almost done and I'll update it in about two days, and you'll get to see what happens next for Klaine. Don't forget to review and leave your comments on how the story is going! **


	5. Is There Love in the Air?

**I probably should have said this much earlier: I do not own Glee (FOX does). Sorry because I simply forgot to say it before! Anyway, here's Chapter 5 and I have to admit, this is one of the most dramatic chapters for Klaine that I've written so far. I do not own Glee (all rights belong to FOX).**

**Word Count: 3,158 (possibly my longest so far but that's because there's Klaine drama here)**

**Chapter 5**

Over the next week, Blaine had continuously tried to get back with Kurt by calling him, sending him apologetic text messages and he even dared to come to his apartment, knocking while asking Kurt to let him in. But Kurt threatened to call the police and Blaine immediately stopped reaching out to him.

Three weeks later, Kurt sat at his desk at _Vogue_, waiting for his boss, Andrew Wandell, to come out of a meeting. Kurt rolled his pencil across the desk with such boredom, he almost fell asleep but he almost had a heart attack when Andrew called his name. Kurt stood up and brought his notebook and a pen with him as he joined his boss into his own office. "Sit down, Kurt." Andrew pointed to an empty chair as he proceeded to sit across his desk from him. "What's going on, Andrew?" Kurt asked. "Remember how you always ask me for a promotion or anything of the sort?" Andrew questioned him and Kurt nodded. _Could this be it? Am I getting a promotion?_ Kurt kept his calm and skimmed his fingers through his coifed hair nervously. Andrew leaned forward, grinning. "How would you like to go to Milan for a month, Kurt?" Kurt gasped, his hand over his chest, shocked. "M-m-m... Milan?" Kurt stuttered as he didn't what else to say. "That's right. I want _you_ to fly to Milan tomorrow from JFK and there, you'll be staying at the Hilton Hotel in the heart of Italy's most beautiful city." Kurt shook his head, not believing what he heard, "Tomorrow? For a month?" Kurt had a billion questions but before he could continue blurting them all out, Andrew intervened. "Yep, tomorrow and for a whole month. Your assignment is to interview Valentino and you're gonna be in the first row in his acclaimed fashion shows. While you're there, you'll visit _Vogue Italia_ and you will write an article about fashion in Italy" Kurt blinked. _Valentino? He's one of the most revered fashion designers in the world. And he's Italian! _"But I'm just an assistant! I don't know if I'm qualified for that..." Andrew sat back in his chair, "Well you're always asking me for a promotion. I figured that if you do this, I'll make a full-fledged fashion editor." Kurt's jaw dropped instantly, "Oh my god!" "But I have to ask you first, Kurt. Do you _want_ to do this? Can you handle staying abroad for a month?" Kurt pondered at this moment. He had just dumped Blaine and he wanted to be surrounded by a new environment. He was getting tired of New York and this opportunity will get him promoted. With that, Kurt shot up from his seat, "Yes! I want to do this." Andrew smiled and shook Kurt's hand, "Well then you better run back home and pack your bags because your flight leaves tomorrow at 11pm." Kurt jumped for joy but as he saw Andrew frowned, he quickly stopped, trying to remain professional. "But what about your boyfriend?" Andrew asked, taking Kurt aback. "No. We broke up a month ago on Valentine's Day. I know it's heartbreaking and while I'm still healing, I think I can safely I've moved on." Andrew arched an eyebrow, "Oh, sorry I had to bring that subject up." Kurt shook his head immediately, "Oh no. It's fine." He looked away and he fought with his mind as memories of him and Blaine together flooded in without warning. Kurt knew the question actually _wasn't_ fine and he suddenly frowned. He realized that he never identified Blaine as his _boyfriend _when they were together.

There was an awkward silence the entire time Kurt struggled with his thoughts and Andrew waved a hand, "Kurt, are you OK?" Kurt sighed, "I'm OK. Ummm..." A flashback of him and Blaine having their first kiss engulfed his thoughts and he cleared his throat, attempting to push the beautiful memory away. "So how do get the plane ticket and the hotel reservation papers?" Andrew proceeded to pull one of his drawers underneath the desk, fishing out what Kurt was asking for. "I almost forgot. Here. I hope you enjoy Italy." He smiled and once Kurt thanked him and took them, he turned to exit the office. Andrew remained seated and he called out, "Oh and Kurt... if you ever feel uncomfortable about this even if you're about to enter security at JFK or if you're in Milan yourself... just give me a call and I can have you fly back to New York immediately, OK?" Kurt nodded, "Sure, thank you so much." Andrew laughed and as Kurt turned to walk out the door, Kurt began to worry how he was supposed to tell Mercedes all about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, it was already 8pm as Mercedes Jones walked up to the Small Apple, aware of the fact that Blaine works there. Kurt had told her about his plans to go to Milan the previous day and he had already packed his bags for the trip. He was about to leave and after an hour of crying, hugging and finally saying goodbye, Mercedes felt that she needed a drink. She felt so stupid to have the nerve to go back to the place where Kurt broke up with Blaine but she couldn't resist. Plus, Kurt's already in a taxi, on his way to the airport as his flight leaves at eleven. The Small Apple makes the _best _frappucinos in the whole city. As she stepped in, she felt a cold shiver when she saw Blaine at the counter having already served a satisfied customer. With the counter now empty, Mercedes ambled towards it and was greeted with a shocked face from Blaine. "Mercedes? Is that you?" Mercedes looked down, unable to look at the man who broke Kurt's heart in _this_ coffee shop. "Look, Blaine. I'm just here to get a Strawberries and Cream frappucino because to be honest, the ones you make here are the only ones that are non-fat." Blaine laughed and he proceeded to make her order. He hesitated but tried to strike up a conversation with her. "So how has Kurt been?" Blaine shut his eyes immediately, cursing himself for asking such a stupid question and he hoped Mercedes didn't hear it. But when he heard her say 'ummm', he opened his eyes and continued fixing up her order.

"Kurt's been..." Mercedes didn't want to anything about Kurt but she relented. "He's..." Blaine turned around and placed her finished frappucino on the counter and he arched an eyebrow, waiting anxiously for her to respond with a full sentence. She shook her head as she took out a five dollar note "I'm sorry. I can't talk about him." Blaine looked down, disappointed and he took her money and gave her some change. This was the closest opportunity to meeting up with Kurt again and Blaine didn't dare to stop. "Oh please Mercedes. I feel so _awful _for hurting him. I didn't mean to and I just... I-I can't stop thinking about him." Mercedes sighed. She wanted to just go but her legs wouldn't move and she gave a death stare at Blaine who held his hands up in shock. "_You_ broke his heart, Blaine! Kurt's always had his heart pushed and kicked around all his life and he thought that you could be the one. He told me everything about _that _night and ever since, he's been trying to move on but..." Mercedes' rage died down unexpectedly. "He's about to fly to Milan for work and stay there for a month." Mercedes gasped, her hand pushed against her mouth, not believing that she had just told Blaine the truth. Blaine's jaw opened, "A month? In Milan? Oh my god, I need to see him! I can't endure another month without him." Mercedes crossed her arms, "Well too bad cuz uhh..." she looked at her watch with her brows raised. "his flight's in less than 3 hours. He's flying at eleven." With lightning speed, Blaine pulled his apron off and threw to the ground and he quickly leaned forward, asking one more question, "Which airport? I've got to stop him." But Mercedes gave him a 'bitch please' look, "Oh _hell_ to the no, I ain't gon tell you." Blaine clenched his fists with frustration. "Mercedes, _please_. I need to stop him." And then Mercedes found herself mesmerized by his dashing hazel eyes. They were pulling her in, tricking her into spilling the one crucial fact that Blaine needed so that he could go. She couldn't resist and she sighed, "He's on his way to JFK right now. Terminal 8, American Airlines."

"Oh my god, thank you Mercedes. I gotta go." Blaine automatically said as adrenaline pumped through his veins, finding himself already dashing out of the shop with his blazer clutched in his hands. He could feel the eyes of the customers looking at him, frowning but he didn't care. He needed to stop Kurt from getting on that plane and he heard Mercedes wishing him luck from behind. He stepped out of the shop, putting on his blazer to keep him warm on this rather cold night in March.

Kurt seated himself on one of the long rows of cushioned seats in Terminal 8 of JFK. He looked at his passport and scoffed at his horribly-taken passport photo. He then took out his airplane ticket. He was to fly to Milan for 8 long hours and 10 futile minutes and land on Milan-Malpensa Airport in the early hours of the morning. It'd be March 15, 2017 as he'd walk out of the airport and take a taxi to his hotel in the heart of the fashion capital of the world. _Milan_. Kurt breathed heavily, unable to believe that he was to stay there for a month. He was beginning to doubt, not wanting to go. But it was for the best. He'll come back to New York with an amazingly-written article on Valentino and Italian fashion and he'll get _promoted_. But Kurt's heart continued to wrench and he didn't know why it hurts. He closed his eyes and an inner voice spoke to him in his mind.

_You miss Blaine._

Kurt shrugged the voice aside but it returned without a sound, haunting and tormenting him even further.

_You love him._

Kurt opened his eyes and a tear trickled down his cheek. He loves Blaine but he never had the courage to tell him. Even after he slapped Blaine, something inside Kurt still wanted to be with him. He wanted to be loved for the first time in his life. Blaine _is_ the love of his life. A few people were now frowning at him, having witnessed him subtly break down and Kurt stood up, humiliated. He brought his hand-held luggage and all his belongings with him and walked across the large and crowded hallway and into an empty men's room. He took out his cellphone, wanting to call Andrew to tell him that he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave the love of his life alone here in New York for a whole month. He needed to see him and tell him that he loves him. _Like he's gonna appear in the men's room out of nowhere_, Kurt managed a weak laugh as he held his phone. He was about to put it to his ear and call his boss when he heard footsteps coming into the men's room. Kurt instinctively placed his phone in his pocket and turned to look at himself in the mirror, not wanting to let anyone see his face all smothered in tears. All of a sudden, the footsteps stopped and Kurt turned to see who it was.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, breathing heavily. Blaine stepped towards him with his eyes also all teared up. "Kurt," he said, a smile appearing on his exquisite face. But Kurt looked and backed away, desperately trying to wipe the tears off, wishing that Blaine hadn't seen them. He stepped back and held onto his luggage handle for support, his legs trembling. The atmosphere in the room became all too intense for the two of them. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine in a whole month and his sudden appearance has completely taken him by surprise. He opened his mouth but no words came out and all he could do is watch Blaine approach him slowly. "Blaine..." Kurt finally managed to break the silence, "wh-what are you doing here?" Blaine tilted his head, crunching up his face as he struggled to hold the tears back, "I came to stop you, Kurt. Oh please don't leave me. I lost you once and... I can't afford to lose you again." Kurt looked up, his sight directly affected as tears spilled over. "I can't do this, Blaine. I can't do this. Not right now, not here. I can't-" he turned to grab his luggage handle and he stepped towards the exit but Blaine intervened, stepping defiantly in front of him. "Blaine, don't make this any harder than it already is. Please." Kurt looked away, he couldn't handle seeing Blaine like this. "Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine said and once Kurt slowly looked up and into his eyes for the first time, Blaine continued. "I was a jerk to you that night and I didn't mean to hurt you. You're everything to me, Kurt and I can't live _without_ you." Blaine stepped forward and held Kurt's hands, interlocking their fingers in the process. "I've never felt like this before for anyone in my life and you _are _the love of my life, Kurt." Kurt shook his head, not believing what he had just heard and Blaine lifted his chin so that he could see his beautiful eyes. "Kurt, look at me. You _are _the love of my life and I was just protecting you. The guy whom you saw arguing with me that night wanted to take me away from you so that he could have me for himself. I know how he is when it comes with relationships. He would go on and threaten the ones that I'm with and in this case, it was you. He was going to harm you, Kurt and so I lied to him that you weren't the one I'm seeing. You have to believe me, Kurt. Please." Blaine begged and saw Kurt's jaw open in shock. "You... were _protecting_ me?" He asked, desperate to know if Blaine was telling the truth. "Yes." Blaine smiled with a hint of serenity and relief.

Suddenly, Kurt let go of Blaine's hands, "I-I... just..." He struggled to get the right words out. "I just don't know... what to say." Blaine cupped his hand on Kurt's left cheek, using his thumb to wipe the final tears away. "Blaine, I'm sorry I slapped you. I just didn't know what to believe then." "It's OK, Kurt. It's OK. And I'm sorry you had to hear what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I would _never _hurt you." For the first time during this sudden meeting, Kurt smiled and chuckled. "I feel so stupid, crying every time we have a _moment_ like this." Blaine shook his head and suddenly remembered what Kurt had said to him minutes before their first kiss. "Crying doesn't make you stupid, Kurt." He ran his hand across Kurt's hair which made him whimper, loving how soft Blaine's hand felt. "It just makes you human." Kurt's face softened and hit Blaine in the arm. "That's what _I_ said to you, copycat." Blaine laughed and rested his forehead against Kurt's, wrapping his arms around his waist and Kurt did the same. He had to say it. He'd been waiting far too long for the right moment to say the three most powerful words to Kurt. And he opened his mouth...

"I love you." Blaine confessed, his voice sincere and soothing.

Kurt gasped, pulling his head back a fraction to give enough space for him to breathe. _Did he just say that he loves me? This is cannot be happening. _Kurt couldn't stop his blushing as his cheeks glowed red. He had found the love of his life. And that man is Blaine Anderson.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, smiling as he embraced his partner.

Blaine tilted his head and he slowly closed the gap between Kurt and him. Kurt whimpered as he felt Blaine's warm lips merge with his and the two closed their eyes and groaned in unison so that they could fully appreciate the passionate kiss that they were sharing. As they pulled away, Kurt teased, "Come here, I'm not done with _you_." Blaine laughed and he didn't mind being pulled by Kurt as they smashed their lips together, breathing heavily. Once the kiss was over, Blaine took over and kissed various parts of Kurt's neck and as he groaned with satisfaction, Kurt felt Blaine's exquisite curls, running his fingers across his soft hair. Kurt suddenly felt the urge to tear off all of Blaine's clothes but an announcement echoed throughout the airport, catching the two lovers off guard.

"_Attention all passengers, Flight IT9467 heading to Milan-Malpensa Airport is now ready for boarding at Gate 16. Attention all passengers, Flight IT9467 heading to Milan-Malpensa Airport is now ready for boarding at Gate 16._"

Reality interrupted their long bout of embracing each other and Kurt gasped. He pulled away from Blaine. "Oh my god, isn't that your plane?" Blaine asked, fear spreading across his face. He was really _going_ to lose Kurt.

"Yes. I-I..." Kurt shook his head, trying to shake off the stress that had been mounting on him. "But... I'm _not_ going." Blaine's eyes widened and he reached out and hugged Kurt so tightly Kurt couldn't breathe. He was almost going to lose him and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure? Because... I don't want to stand in your way and make you neglect your own job." Blaine said nervously as he pulled back.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I'm not going to leave you here." He stroke Blaine's cheek, his hazel eyes drawing him in. "I can see fashion shows here and get a promotion someday. But there's no one else like you, Blaine. Love doesn't come everyday and when it comes, you have to grab it and run with it. And I love you, Blaine. I love you so much."

As the two took a taxi back to Kurt's apartment, they were greeted by a shocked and wide-eyed Mercedes who was wearing her most embarrassing pyjamas. Kurt would call his boss, telling him that he couldn't do it and as he tossed the phone aside, Blaine carried him to his bedroom, locking the door behind them. The two kissed each other passionately, burying their lips as deep as they could against each other. They were back together and they're here to stay.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This may seem like a happy ending BUTTTTTT... their story is not over yet! Hint: Sebastian's coming back and I'm considering bringing Rachel and Finn into the story. Please review and leave comments on how you think of the story and I'll be back with Chapter 6!


End file.
